leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Fan Club (Aquapolis 130)
print Illus. Ken Sugimori |reprints=6 |reprint1=600 P096 T DAISUKIclub.jpg |recaption1= print Illus. Ken Sugimori |reprint2=PokémonFanClubFlashfire94.jpg |recaption2= Regular print Illus. Yusuke Ohmura |reprint3=PokémonFanClubFlashfire106.jpg |recaption3= Full Art print Illus. Emi Ando |reprint4=PokémonFanClubUltraPrism133.jpg |recaption4= Regular print Illus. Sanosuke Sakuma |reprint5=PokémonFanClubUltraPrism155.jpg |recaption5= Full Art print Illus. Sanosuke Sakuma |class=Trainer |subclass=Supporter }} |rarity= |cardno=130/147|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=078/092}} |rarity= |cardno=9/17|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=096/PCG-P}} |rarity= |cardno=94/106|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=079/080}} |rarity= |cardno=106/106|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=087/080}} |jpcardno=045/049}} |jpcardno=045/049}} |rarity= |cardno=69/83|jpdeck= |jpcardno=071/072}} |rarity= |cardno=107/124|jpdeck= |jpcardno=023/026}} |rarity= |cardno=133/156|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=061/066}} |rarity= |cardno=155/156|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=071/066}} |jpcardno=273/SM-P}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=086/095}} |jpcardno=336/SM-P}} Pokémon Fan Club (Japanese: ポケモンだいすきクラブ Pokémon Lovers Club; known until the expansion as ポケモン大好きクラブ Pokémon Lovers Club) is a . It was first released as part of the expansion. Card text e-Reader data The print includes a Dot Code strip for use with the e-Reader, and has the card ID C-46-#. The short strip contains a brief card summary, and information on the content of the long strip. Construction: Action The long strip contains player data for the Construction: Action application. Release information This card was included in the expansion with artwork by Ken Sugimori, first released in the Japanese expansion. In Japan, it was reprinted as a commemorative promotional card with new artwork by the same artist awarded to members of the Pokémon Daisuki Club who completed the Pokémon Card Game Beginner Class. This print has the Pokémon Daisuki Club logo on the bottom left of the card. It was released in the English expansion. During the XY Series, this card was reprinted as both a Regular card and a in the English expansion, previously released in the Japanese expansion. The Regular print features artwork by Yusuke Ohmura, while the Full Art print features artwork by Emi Ando. The Regular print was reprinted in Japan as part of the and , which were released on August 7, 2015. It was also included in the special English expansion and the Japanese , both of which commemorate the 20th anniversary of the Pokémon franchise. It was reprinted once again in the expansion, first released in the Japanese . Pokémon Fan Club was reprinted again as both a Regular card and a during the Sun & Moon Series as part of the expansion, first released in the Japanese expansion. Both prints feature artwork by Sanosuke Sakuma. In Japan, the Ultra Prism Regular print was reprinted as a and was given to participants of the Card Battle Corner held at each chosen School Festa 2018 venue across Japan between October 6 and November 30, 2018. Representatives from Pokémon circles in schools and universities were required to register their interest in hosting an event during the application period, which ran from July 6 until October 12, 2018. If selected, The Pokémon Company would supply the circle with all paraphernalia to host the event. This print has the School Festa 2018 logo in the bottom left corner of the illustration. The Ultra Prism Regular print was reprinted again in the Japanese expansion and as another SM-P Promotional card, this time with the collection number 336/SM-P. This print was 1 of 9 cards available in special packs sent to official Event Organizers starting April 2019 and features the Event Organizer logo in the bottom left corner of the illustration. Gallery Regular print Illus. Yusuke Ohmura |image4=PokémonFanClubFlashfire106.jpg |caption4= print Illus. Emi Ando |image5=PokémonFanClubUltraPrism133.jpg |caption5= Regular print Illus. Sanosuke Sakuma |image6=PokémonFanClubUltraPrism155.jpg |caption6= print Illus. Sanosuke Sakuma }} Trivia Origin The Pokémon Fan Club is an organization in the Pokémon games dedicated to all aspects of Pokémon. It has a club house in most regions. The prints both depict a , a featured in composed of both a male and female . The prints both depict male and female Poké Fans as featured in the Generation IV games. Category:Aquapolis cards Category:The Town on No Map cards Category:POP Series 4 cards Category:PCG-P Promotional cards Category:Flashfire cards Category:Wild Blaze cards Category:M Master Deck Build Box Power Style cards Category:M Master Deck Build Box Speed Style cards Category:Generations cards Category:BREAK Starter Pack cards Category:Fates Collide cards Category:M Audino-EX Mega Battle Deck cards Category:Ultra Prism cards Category:Ultra Sun cards Category:SM-P Promotional cards Category:Double Blaze cards Category:Illus. by Ken Sugimori Category:Illus. by Yusuke Ohmura Category:Illus. by Emi Ando Category:Illus. by Sanosuke Sakuma Category:Holographic cards Category:Secret cards Category:Full Art cards de:Pokémon Fan Club (TCG) es:Club de Fans de Pokémon (TCG) fr:Fan Club Pokémon (XY Étincelles 94) it:Pokémon Fan Club (Aquapolis 130) ja:ポケモン大好きクラブ zh:宝可梦发烧友俱乐部（集换式卡片）